


Rogers Do What They Do and Shut Up About It

by paburke



Series: RogersVerse [3]
Category: Castle, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paburke/pseuds/paburke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that Richard Castle could keep a secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogers Do What They Do and Shut Up About It

~ca~im~castle~

“So what’s Castle’s secret?” Esposito asked after the man in question ran out of the offices immediately following the arrest.

Kate knew exactly what he was talking about. Richard Castle had multiple tells: grinning for no reason, not wasting time at the department and changing the subject of a conversation for little or no reason. Richard Castle had a secret and surprisingly enough, Kate Beckett didn’t know what it was. She shook her head. “He hasn’t said.”

“You haven’t asked,” Ryan entered the conversation.

“It’s not like Richard Castle normally needs an invitation to talk.”

“Richard Castle can keep a secret,” Ryan mused. “Who knew?”

“It’s a surprise to me too,” Kate admitted.

“New book?” Esposito guessed.

Kate shook her head. “It shouldn’t be. ‘Heat Rises’ was just released and Castle normally waits a couple months, when he has a deadline, to actually write. And if he was deep into a book, he wouldn’t have time to shadow us.”

“The Haunt’s doing good too,” Ryan added. “I’ve been talking with the manager. For the most part, Castle is pretty hands-off but he’s been doing a bit of redecorating, making it look true to a pub from the ‘40s. He said that he wanted to be a place that would make his grandfather feel at home.”

Kate frowned. From what little she knew about Martha, both of her parents were long deceased and she had never told Castle the identity of his father. It was an odd thing for Castle to say.

But Castle had been very odd lately.

~ca~im~castle~


End file.
